


Hotwings : Songbird

by pebbless



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, MyHeroAcademia, Smut, bnha - Freeform, dabi - Freeform, dabi x hawks - Freeform, hawks, hotwings, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbless/pseuds/pebbless
Summary: Just after the number #2 pro hero 'Hawks' had just managed to escape from an extremely rough fight, he goes to take shelter in a near by warehouse he had come across. He sat there for a while, brain storming what to do and where to go from there. Just as he was figuring out where to go he heard a loud creep, a man stepped in and his heart began to pound.After a second it became obvious that this man was no ordinary person, he was associated with the LOV. Hawks decides to take advantage of that.Before long Hawks finds himself searching through Dabis belongings, Dabi catches him in the act and threatens him.
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Kudos: 15





	Hotwings : Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> First off, I want to say thank you for giving this a read, it truly means a lot to me. Writings my main passion and I love doing it, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm a bit nervous to be posting this.
> 
> Second, I do want to mention this is MY personal AU so if you don't like what I'm writing people leave some constructive criticism so I can improve or leave. I wont tolerate any negativity here. This is a safe place for everyone who wants to be here. Don't ruin this for everyone else.
> 
> Third, if needed there will be Trigger Warnings at the top of the chapter so do keep an eye out for those. 
> 
> Again, thank you for giving this a read! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Link

I'm sorry this is short compared to other peoples work :( I'm not very good with keeping concentrated for a long amount of time. 

POV: 3RD PERSON

____

A large creek shatters the silence of the large, empty warehouse. Dabi steps through the large, heavy iron door and shuts it behind him. He strides towards the sofa in the corner, his footsteps echoing through the air. Just as he reaches the couch he hears a shuffle. Immediately blue flames grow from his palms and he looks around the empty room. 

"Who's there?" He shouts, a pissed look on his face.

All he wanted to do was come back and relax for a little before having to deal with Toga and her annoying ass.

"So we aren't talking, HUH? Well..." A grin spreads across his face.

"You'd better come out of hiding if you know whats good for you, scum." He chuckles, the electric blue flames only growing larger, licking up the scars on his arms. 

He waited a moment, waiting for something to happen. 

"What an inconvenience. Guess I'll just have to come retrieve you myself." He muttered, beginning to walk towards where the shuffle came from. 

Quickly, a figure darted from behind a crate. Panting softly he raises his hands with a soft smile.

"Who are you?" He shouted through his clenched teeth.

The figure steps forward and my eyes widen.

My blue fire dimly lit up his figure as he stepped closer. 

He had soft blond hair, stunning golden-brown eyes. His skin looked soft and pale.

Behind him, he had two large red wings. They captivated him straight away. This man was beautiful, like an angel. 

Though he seemed quite familiar, like Dabi had seen him somewhere before. 

"Who are you." He repeated, shouting this time.

He looks down at the mans legs, he frowns a little.

"You can call me Ha-" Hawks started, but quickly got cut off.

"Never mind, no time for that. You're all beat up." Dabi mutters, approaching Hawks. 

Usually Dabi wouldn't react like this unless it was someone he cared for but, with Hawks he felt the need to take care of him straight away.

Was this the start of a new friendship?

Dabi picks up Hawks bridal-style, carefully avoiding his wounds as to not cause him any pain.

He laid him down on the sofa and went off to retrieve things to help clean and cover the wounds.

As he left a smile traced Hawks lips. He immediately began looking around the sofa, looking for anything that could help him figure out more about Dabi.

Truth is he was planning on spying on a few villains but they found him and attacked. He just managed to escape from with without any long term damage.

He'd ended up seeking shelter in an abandoned warehouse for the meantime, waiting to be able to leave without getting caught. Though, instead he ended up with a villain, and not just any villain. A member of the LOV (League of Villains.) which is honestly extremely convenient. 

After a minute of searching he stumbled upon a bag. He zipped it open and began rummaging through it, looking for any form of idea or any new information about the L.O.V.

A loud gasp escaped Hawks' mouth as he's pulled back by his hair, slamming him down onto the sofa. 

Dabi looked down at him, he looked furious. 

Dabis hand slips from his hair and grips his throat, tightening around it.

"What the FUCK were you doing?" He yelled straight into Hawks' face.

Hawks tried to slip out from under him but Dabi pressed his knees down in between his thighs, there was no way he was getting out of this one.

"You best tell me who the fuck you are and what you think you were doing just now." He whisper yelled into his ear.

Hawks frowned and turned his head away from him. 

"Hmph." He pouted, struggling in attempt to free himself free himself from Dabi's grip. 

Fuck this, if he wont talk I'll burn it out of him. Dabi thought to himself.

Dabi activated his quirk, not enough to set Hawks aflame but to the point it began to burn his soft, pretty neck.

"Don't make me force it out of you, Birdie." He chuckles, taking his free hand and stroking the birds soft blond hair.

Hawks smacked his hand away from his face.

"Don't you fucking touch my hair." He spat out.

"Tch." Dabis hands grew hotter. 

A loud yelp escaped Hawks.

"Jesus Christ, OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU." His eyes began to water, gripping Dabis wrist.

"My names... Keigo Takami" He stutters, a frown tracing his lips. 

"Excuse you?" He exclaims, his heart pounding. 

Hawks stayed silent, his eyes pressed shut. He was prepared for Dabi to fully enable his quirk and set him aflame, killing him. 

Instead he lets go of Hawks. Getting off of him and sitting on the couch, a shocked expression on his face. 

"Get out Keigo." He mumbled, staring at the cold cement ground. 

"Excuse you? First off I don't even know you Don't call me by my name. Second, what?"

"I SAID GET OUT." He screamed, he stood up and faced him. His entire body was set aflame, the electric blue flames lit up the entire room in a blue ambience.

Hawks quickly pulled himself together and ran for the door, leaving a trail of blood behind him from his previous wounds.

Just like that, he was gone.

Keigo dashed down a near by alley way, panting heavily. He leaned against the brick wayy and groaned. He slowly sat himself on the ground. 

He pressed his hand against this neck.

"Tch!" he let out.

That fucking dick, he would burn my neck. He thought sourly

Something about him seemed familiar though...

With a soft sigh he shrugged it off.

"Tch, it doesn't matter." He muttered to himself as he touched a large wound on his thigh.

He groaned and took out his phone, opening his private messages with Endeavour. 

He frowned slightly, hesitating to ask for help.

He absolutely hates being an inconvenience to other people, though this was important. 

____

HAWKS : Hey, Endeavour. I'm at ✖✖✖✖, ✖✖✖✖✖✖. I could potentially be in a lot of trouble. I would leave alone but I'm wounded and don't want to hurt myself anymore than I already am.

ENDEAVOUR : Oh? Not surprised you need my help. I'll be on my way in a second, just finishing up some paperwork.

HAWKS : Alright, see you then.

____


End file.
